


Corruption

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e12 Jus In Bello, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Ruby has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: Whist planning the siege, Nancy decides she wants to join Ruby in her mission. Ruby is somewhat excited by that idea.
Relationships: Ruby/Nancy Fitzgerald
Kudos: 3
Collections: SPN Ladies Bingo





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the Spn Ladies Bingo!

The plan was ridiculous, Ruby knew. There was no way that the Winchesters could kill so many demons, not by themselves. It was a shame that Sam was so pure of heart. She had to follow along with the half-baked plan him and his idiot brother came up with. Couldn’t push him too far, not yet. So, no sacrificing the poor receptionist, no matter how willing she was.

And Nancy, bless her, was dutifully collecting an arsenal for them.

“What are you gonna do with your life?” Ruby couldn’t help but ask. Couldn’t help but watch her. Felt hungry for this sweet, sweet girl. “If we make it out alive, I mean.”

“I don’t know, really,” She said. She stopped what she was doing, gently placed the three shotguns in her arm down. “Travel maybe?”

Ruby raised an eyebrow. “Travel? A tad cliché, isn’t it?”

“I don’t want to,” Nancy sighed, paused, collected her thoughts. Pretty face frowning. “The world is scary, I mean- demons? I don’t want to sit behind a desk and forget about this. I want to- I want to experience things.”

And she picked up the shotguns again, started walking them towards the main desk. Ruby couldn’t remember much about the human psyche, but she felt the same every time she was blessed by holy water. Something about danger puts life into perspective. Ruby could see those cogs turning in her brain. Nancy stopped again, hugged the guns close to her chest.

“What about you? I mean, you’re one of the good ones, right?”

Ruby shrugged. That was a matter for debate, not a debate she wanted to drag this poor girl into.

“What will you do when you get out of here?” Nancy asked.

“Tell Sam when he’s being an idiot, try and stop other demons, the usual.”

“Save people?” Nancy asked. Her eyes were bright and curious, and God this girl was so naïve. Ruby shrugged again; she didn’t have any better answer. Nancy twisted her fingers in the hem of her shirt, arms wrapped tight to hold up the guns. “Do you need, do you want someone to help you?”

And Ruby barked out a laugh. She laughed until she saw Nancy’s soft frown. Brown puppy dog eyes, and the girl wasn’t joking. Softest Nancy wanted to join a demon on her travels. Ruby paused. She lived a lonely life and having someone by her side, someone who didn’t hate her like Sam and Dean. Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea.

“It’s a hard life,” Ruby said. “Always moving, always fighting. I haven’t had a break since I came topside.”

“That’s fine,” Nancy jumped in.

“And if you really want to be my apprentice, I’ll have to teach you some witchcraft,” Ruby said. “I need you to be on your toes, I don’t want you dying on me.”

“But you do want me?”

And Ruby looked her over. Attentive eyes, beautiful girl, reading and willing. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”  
Nancy gave the brightest smile Ruby had ever seen. She was pure sunshine. Ruby had never seen an angel, but she was sure Nancy was the closest thing to one. And maybe she was perfect for Ruby, well perfect to corrupt. Wouldn’t ever know Ruby’s true intentions but. At least she was more willing than Sam was. Nancy nodded excitedly and shuffled off with her shotguns.

“We’re going,” Ruby shouted after her, “as soon as these demons are dead.”

“That’s cool!” Nancy called backwards. There was a spring in her step.

And damn, something was bubbling inside Ruby as she thought about showing Nancy the real world. It might even have been happiness. Hey, maybe Nancy would be the one to corrupt Ruby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I am definitely inclined to write more of this, maybe show a snapshot of Nancy working with Ruby in later s3


End file.
